staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
11 Czerwca 2007
TVP 1 05:15 Czirliderki - odc. 3; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Wstaje dzień; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Rolnictwo na świecie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6:18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Nastoletni geniusze - odc. 21 (Wicked Science); serial kraj prod.Australia (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Budzik - Chomik; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Tom - Tom w Australii odc. 21 (Tom - Tom in Australia); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Rodzina jak z nut - odc. 7 - finał; widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Wielki świat małych odkrywców - Już to umiem odc. 99; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 ZUS dla ciebie - odc. 50; program poradnikowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Obywatele mają głos - Gniew kobiet (Grassroots); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Dania (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Agrobiznes; STEREO 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 3356 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3571); serial kraj prod.USA (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 3357 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3572); serial kraj prod.USA (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Klan - odc. 1281; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Plebania - odc. 892; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1459; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:15 Bulionerzy - odc. 7 - Samochód; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Zwierzowiec - Adopcja w świecie zwierząt odc. 76; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Receptury klasztorne - odc. 20 Świętokrzyska pieczeń; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Zawód: Inteligent 24'; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3358 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3573); serial kraj prod.USA (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3359 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3574); serial kraj prod.USA (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress - txt str.777 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Klan - odc. 1285 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1460; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Plebania - odc. 896; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Pani Pająkowa i jej przyjaciele ze Słonecznej Doliny - Mistrz Modliszka, odc. 38 (Master Mantis, ep. 38); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2004); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Na własne oczy - Gdzie rosną poziomki? 51'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Anna Ferens; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Zaproszenie do Teatru Telewizji; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Teatr Telewizji - Bezład 63'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Witold Adamek; wyk.:Maciej Stuhr, Dorota Pomykała, Krzysztof Stroiński, Anna Dereszowska, Kamilla Baar, Krzysztof Czeczot, Magdalena Smolara, Bartek Kraft, Janusz Leśniewski, Karol Strasburger; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Z refleksem; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Errata do biografii - Anna Langfus; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Księga cieni: Blair Witch 2 (Book of Shadows: Blair Witch 2) 86'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2000); reż.:Joe Berlinger; wyk.:Kim Director, Jeffrey Donovan, Tristine Skyler, Barker Turner, Erica Leerhsen; STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 01:00 Polacy na Syberii - Oddech tajgi; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05:35 Ocean Avenue - odc. 63/130 (Ocean Avenue ep. 63); telenowela kraj prod.USA, Szwecja (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Ocean Avenue - odc. 64/130 (Ocean Avenue ep. 64); telenowela kraj prod.USA, Szwecja (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 TELEZAKUPY 07:20 Przystanek praca; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Bibi Blocksberg - odc. 24/26 Czarownica z komputera (Bibi Blocksberg ep. Die Computerhexe); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 240 Strongman; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Panorama: 10:00, 10:35 i Pogoda: 9:25,10:40; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 54; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Magnum - odc. 92/162 Morderstwo 101 (MAGNUM P. I. s. 5 Murder 101); serial kraj prod.USA (1984); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Przygody Tarzana - odc 44/75 Tajemnicza mgła (Tarzan, ep 225 Mysterious fog); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Francja, Meksyk (1991); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:35 Dzieci inne niż wszystkie - odc.2 (Born To Be Different odc.2); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Znaki czasu ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Smaczne Go! ; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Dr Quinn - seria V, odc. 17/26 (Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman s. V ep. 517); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1996); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Dla niesłyszących - Na dobre i na złe - odc. 299 Przypadek metafizyczny; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Syndrom szalonych rodziców - Zajęcia dodatkowe - odc. 5 (Madness of modern families. Extra curricular); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Z Dwójką bezpieczniej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 S. O. S. Dzieciom! - odc. 5; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO 18:33 Polish Golf Pro Tour - odc. 2; STEREO 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO 18:45 Panorama; STEREO 19:05 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 20/LIV - txt str.777; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Starter - magazyn aktualności; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 M jak miłość - odc. 504; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:55 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 262; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 20; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Panorama; STEREO 22:15 Pogoda; STEREO 22:25 Sport Telegram; STEREO 22:30 Biznes; STEREO 22:35 Warto rozmawiać; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:35 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. V, odc. 21/25 (Crime Scene Investigation V, ep. 521); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:20 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. V, odc. 22/25 (Crime Scene Investigation V, ep. 522); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:05 Wieczór artystyczny - Kraków - moje miasto (Kraków - moje miasto) 54'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska, Francja (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Regionalna 06:00 Kurier - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, Przegląd prasy 06:10, 06:22, 06:40, 06:52, 07:10, 07:22, 07:39; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:13, 06:43, 07:13, 07:42; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:03 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:18 Pogoda; STEREO 08:21 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:38 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Kurier; STEREO 09:07 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:11 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 09:17 Pogoda; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:24 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:52 Pogoda; STEREO 09:55 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 10:03 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:07 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:13 Kurier Gość; STEREO 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:51 Pogoda; STEREO 10:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 11:04 Kurier Biznes; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:49 Pogoda; STEREO 11:53 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 11:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 12:06 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:22 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:49 Pogoda; STEREO 12:51 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 13:05 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:21 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:24 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda; STEREO 13:52 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 14:02 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 14:07 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:23 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:26 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:48 Pogoda; STEREO 14:51 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 15:05 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:22 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:56 Pogoda; STEREO 16:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 16:04 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:08 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:15 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kurier; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:48 Pogoda; STEREO 17:50 Studio lokacyjne - 750 lecia Krakowa; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:01 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:48 Pogoda; STEREO 20:55 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:38 Pogoda; STEREO 22:41 16/16 - Wróżka na kłopoty; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Kurier; STEREO 23:52 Pogoda; STEREO 23:59 Dzikie prawa folwarku (Tapage dans la basse-court) 52'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1998); reż.:Laurent Charbonnier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:53 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:07 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:36 Kurier; STEREO 01:56 Pogoda; STEREO 01:58 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:11 Dzikie prawa folwarku (Tapage dans la basse-court) 52'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1998); reż.:Laurent Charbonnier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:03 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Katowice 06:00 Kurier - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, Przegląd prasy 06:10, 06:22, 06:40, 06:52, 07:10, 07:22, 07:39; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:13, 06:43, 07:13, 07:42; STEREO 07:45 Aktualności flesz, pogoda 07:50 Gramy dla was 08:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:03 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:18 Pogoda; STEREO 08:21 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:38 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:45 Z życia Kościołów 09:00 Kurier; STEREO 09:07 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:11 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 09:17 Pogoda; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:24 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:52 Pogoda; STEREO 09:55 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 10:03 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:07 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:13 Kurier Gość; STEREO 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:51 Pogoda; STEREO 10:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 11:04 Kurier Biznes; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:49 Pogoda; STEREO 11:53 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 11:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 12:06 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:22 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:49 Pogoda; STEREO 12:51 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 13:05 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:21 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:24 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda; STEREO 13:52 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 14:02 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 14:07 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:23 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:26 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:48 Pogoda; STEREO 14:51 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 15:05 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:22 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:56 Pogoda; STEREO 16:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 16:04 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:08 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:15 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kurier; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Aktualności 16:48 Pogoda 16:50 Drobne sprawy 17:00 Trójka dzieciom 17:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:48 Pogoda; STEREO 17:50 Studio lokacyjne - 750 lecia Krakowa; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Aktualności 18:24 Magazyn meteo 18:30 Aktualności sportowe 18:40 Encyklopedia "Solidarności" 19:00 Tropiciele 19:15 Trudny rynek 19:35 TV Katowice poleca 19:45 Domowy zwierzyniec 19:50 TV Katowice zaprasza 20:01 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:48 Pogoda; STEREO 20:55 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Aktualności sportowe, Aktualności 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:38 Pogoda; STEREO 22:41 16/16 - Wróżka na kłopoty; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Kurier; STEREO 23:52 Pogoda; STEREO 23:59 Dzikie prawa folwarku (Tapage dans la basse-court) 52'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1998); reż.:Laurent Charbonnier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:53 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:07 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:36 Kurier; STEREO 01:56 Pogoda; STEREO 01:58 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:11 Dzikie prawa folwarku (Tapage dans la basse-court) 52'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1998); reż.:Laurent Charbonnier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:03 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Music Spot 06.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.50 Sidła miłości (111) - telenowela 07.45 TV Market - mag. reklamowy 08.00 Wielka wygrana - teletumiej 08.55 Graczykowie (17) - serial komediowy 09.25 Rodzina zastępcza (110) - serial komediowy 10.00 Sekret Laury (87) - telenowela 11.00 Metamorfozy - reality show 11.30 Samo życie (917) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Rodzina nie do poznania - reality show 13.00 Jesteś moim życiem (110) - telenowela 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (526) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Świat według Bundych (257) - serial komediowy 15.15 Rodzina zastępcza (111) - serial komediowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.15 Prognoza pogody 16.25 Interwencja - magazyn 17.00 Strażnik Teksasu (74) - serial sensacyjny 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (527) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie (918) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Sopot TOPtrendy Festiwal 2007: Kabareton - Czwarta Noc Kabaretowa 21.00 MEGAHIT: Transporter - film sensacyjny, Francja/USA 2002 21.55 Studio LOTTO 22.55 Nieustraszeni - reality show 23.55 Bumerang - program publicystyczny 00.35 Magazyn sportowy 02.35 Magazyn Formuły 1 03.35 Nocne randki 04.55 Zakończenie programu TVN 05.30 Uwaga! - magazyn 05.50 Telesklep 06.40 Na celowniku (5) - serial sensacyjny 07.35 Zielone drzwi - magazyn 08.05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 09.05 Wykręć numer - teletumiej 10.05 Fabryka gry - pr. rozrywkowy 11.05 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 11.40 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12.50 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 13.20 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14.00 Na celowniku (6) - serial sensacyjny 15.00 Prawo pożądania (83) - telenowela 16.00 Fakty popołudniowe 16.15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18.25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.15 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20.55 Na Wspólnej (826) - serial obyczajowy 21.30 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 22.35 Bez śladu (21) - serial kryminalny 23.35 Firma - magazyn 00.05 Multikino - magazyn 00.30 Co za tydzień - magazyn 00.55 Uwaga! - magazyn 01.15 Nocne igraszki - program rozrywkowy 02.15 Telesklep 02.35 Nic straconego - powtórki TV 4 05.45 V-max - mag. motoryzacyjny 06.05 Automobilizm: Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Polski - rajd Elmot 06.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 06.55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 TV Market - mag. reklamowy 08.30 Magazyn żużlowy 09.00 Eksploracje - cykl popularnonaukowy 10.00 Jesteś moim życiem (200) - telenowela 11.05 Łowcy skarbów (66) - serial przygodowy 12.05 Gram.tv - magazyn komputerowy 12.35 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 13.05 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 13.40 Wygraj fortunę - program interaktywny 15.20 Król szamanów (33) - serial animowany 15.50 Beverly Hills 90210 (1) - serial obyczajowy 16.50 Psie serce: Fidel - serial obyczajowy 17.50 Lingo - teleturniej 18.55 Jesteś moim życiem (201) - telenowela 20.00 Winny czy niewinny (12) - serial dokumentalny 21.05 Zamiana żon - reality show 22.10 Automobilizm: Formuła 1 - Grand Prix Kanady - podsumowanie 23.10 Głupia miłość - komedia, Hiszpania 2004 01.10 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 01.50 Talk2Szok - program rozrywkowy 02.40 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 03.30 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 03.55 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 04.15 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6:18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Jedyneczka - /Skarby odc.142/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Mój pierwszy raz - (51); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Biografie - Ja który mam podwójne życie... czyli dylemat Josepha Conrada - cz. 2 72'; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Lucyna Smolińska, Mieczysław Sroka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 703; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1226; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pół miliona z Nord Pas De Calais; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:05 M jak miłość - odc. 458; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Nie tylko o... - polskich korzeniach prof. Hilarego Koprowskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Chłopi - odc. 13* (ost.) Zemsta; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Porozmawiajmy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:45 Jedyneczka - /Skarby odc.142/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Między Odrą a Renem; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 My Wy Oni; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Kinematograf; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:40 W Ciechanowcu; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Internowani pl.; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Kościół i świat; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:40 Polska z bocznej drogi - Koniuszy z wiatraka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 703; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Przypadki zwierzojeża - Dziura w całym; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1226; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Praca bez granic - Francja; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:05 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:35 Warto kochać - odc. 15; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Powstanie Zamojskie - odc. 2 Nie dali ziemi... ; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Wszystkie szlaki prowadzą na Mazury; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Panorama; STEREO 23:45 Pogoda; STEREO 23:48 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:50 Biznes; STEREO 23:55 W Ciechanowcu; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:10 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Internowani pl.; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Polska z bocznej drogi - Koniuszy z wiatraka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 703; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przypadki zwierzojeża - Dziura w całym; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1226; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Praca bez granic - Francja; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:55 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:25 Warto kochać - odc. 15; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Powstanie Zamojskie - odc. 2 Nie dali ziemi... ; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Wszystkie szlaki prowadzą na Mazury; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:10 Zacisze gwiazd - (18) Maria Pakulnis i Krzysztof Zalewski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Salon kresowy - Sługa wielkości; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Polonia 1 06:35 Księga Dżungli (odc. 41) 06:55 Gigi (odc. 45) 07:20 Celeste II (odc. 60) 08:10 Telezakupy 19:00 Celeste II (odc. 61) 19:45 Superfantozzi (film fab.) 21:40 Telegotówka 22:45 Zaniedbywana mężatka 23:00 Polskie foki 23:35 V 7 23:40 News 23:50 Amore TV 00:00 Turbo sex hotel 00:10 Erotyczne sensacje 00:30 Top modelki 00:45 Reflex 00:55 Erotyczna giełda 01:10 Night Shop 01:25 Turbo sex hotel 01:45 Zaniedbywana mężatka 02:00 Night Shop 02:10 Foki Ewa 02:30 Night Shop 02:40 Oferty towarzyskie 03:00 Turbo sex hotel 03:20 Night Shop 03:35 Gry na telefon 06:35 Koniec programu TVP Kultura 09:00 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Żywot Mateusza 76'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1967); reż.:Witold Leszczyński; wyk.:Anna Milewska, Franciszek Pieczka, Wirgiliusz Gryń, Aleksander Fogiel, Hanna Skarżanka, Małgorzata Braunek, Maria Janiec; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:25 Nusrat na żywo w Meany Theater (Nusrat! Live at Meany); koncert kraj prod.USA (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:50 Front odmowy (On the objection front) 63'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Izrael (2004); reż.:Shiro Tsur; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:40 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy - odc. 5/7; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Archiwum Jazzu i Rocka - Dziś polecamy; program rozrywkowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Archiwum Jazzu i Rocka - Wymiar jazzu; impresja filmowa; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Ame Agaru (Ame Agaru) 87'; dramat kraj prod.Japonia (1999); reż.:Takashi Koizumi; wyk.:Akira Terao, Yoshiko Miyazaki, Shiro Mifune, Mieko Horada, Fumi Dan; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Michel Legrand (Michel Legrand); koncert kraj prod.Kanada (2001); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Wielcy reformatorzy teatru - Konstanty Stanisławski 1863 - 1938; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Studio TVP Kultura - Telekino ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:40 Telekino - Spokój 81'; film TVP; reż.:Krzysztof Kieślowski; wyk.:Jerzy Stuhr, Izabela Olszewska, Jerzy Trela, Michał Sulkiewicz, Danuta Ruksza, Elżbieta Karkoszka, Stanisław Gronkowski, Jerzy Fedorowicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Potop - część 1 153'; film kostiumowy kraj prod.Polska (1974); reż.:Jerzy Hoffman; wyk.:Małgorzata Braunek, Daniel Olbrychski, Ryszard Filipski, Tadeusz Łomnicki, Kazimierz Wichniarz, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Leszek Teleszyński, Leszek Herdegen, Władysław Hańcza, Anna Seniuk; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Rozmowy istotne - Zbigniew Zapasiewicz; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:40 Strefa - Mies van der Rohe - zbliżenie (Regular or super); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada (2004); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Strefa - Wierszem 2 - Andrzej Szpindler; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Kino nocne - Przypadek dla początkującego kata (Prpad pro zacnajcho kata) 101'; film fabularny kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1970); reż.:Pavel Juracek; wyk.:Pavel Landovsky, Pavel Bosek, Slavka Budinova, Radovan Lukavsky, Natasa Gollova, Eduard Dubsky; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:10 Free Cooperation; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:30 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 14:30 Zakręty dziejów - Krzyżacy; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Najdłuższa wojna nowoczesnej Europy - odc. 7 Powołanie; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Konflikty, bitwy, wojny - Z ziemi włoskiej do Polski; program historyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Dzieje Polaków - Koniec dynastii; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Zakręty dziejów - Narodziny Rzeczypospolitej; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Siła bezsilnych - Wywołani z cienia; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Zakończenie dnia HBO 06:30 Duma: Podróż do domu - film przygodowy reż. Carroll Ballard, wyk. Alex Michaeletos, Campbell Scott, Mary Makhatho, Nthabiseng Kenoshi USA 2005 08:25 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 08:50 Zazdrosny Bóg - dramat obyczajowy reż. Steven Woodcock, wyk. Jason Merrells, Denise Welch, Mairead Carty, Pamela Cundell Wlk. Brytania 2005 10:25 Prawda i inne kłamstwa - komedia romantyczna reż. Álvaro Fernández Armero, wyk. María Esteve, Tristán Ulloa, Natalia Verbeke, Óscar Jaenada Hiszpania/Argentyna/Wlk. Brytania 2004 11:55 Magia życia - dramat obyczajowy reż. Jesse Harris, wyk. Dick Arnold, Benjamin P. Garman, Patrick Chu, Brynne Garman USA 2004 13:25 Zobacz w HBO - magazyn filmowy 14:00 Człowiek ringu - dramat biograficzny reż. Ron Howard, wyk. Russell Crowe, Renée Zellweger, Paul Giamatti, Craig Bierko USA 2005 16:20 Raj odzyskany - film obyczajowy reż. Mary Agnes Donoghue, wyk. Melanie Griffith, Don Johnson, Elijah Wood, Thora Birch USA 1991 18:10 Premiera Zaginiony synek - thriller reż. Brian Trenchard-Smith, wyk. Gabrielle Anwar, Richard Blade, Chace Crawford, Joshua Friesen Niemcy/USA 2006 19:40 Premiera Na planie - magazyn filmowy 20:10 Z ust do ust - komedia romantyczna reż. Rob Reiner, wyk. Jennifer Aniston, Kevin Costner, Shirley MacLaine, Mark Ruffalo USA 2005 21:45 Wyspa - thriller SF reż. Michael Bay, wyk. Ewan McGregor, Scarlett Johansson, Djimon Hounsou, Sean Bean USA 2005 00:00 Milion za noc - dramat obyczajowy reż. James Toback, wyk. Neve Campbell, Fred Weller, Dominic Chianese, James Toback USA 2004 01:20 Zauroczony - dramat obyczajowy reż. Jim Wilson, wyk. Monet Mazur, Julian Morris, Fran Kranz, Daniel Franzese USA 2006 02:55 Kruk 4 - horror reż. Lance Mungia, wyk. Edward Furlong, David Boreanaz, Yuji Okumoto, Marcus Chong USA 2005 04:35 Z ust do ust - komedia romantyczna reż. Rob Reiner, wyk. Jennifer Aniston, Kevin Costner, Shirley MacLaine, Mark Ruffalo USA 2005 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Katowice z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku